One Fang Is Never Enough
by Myspace Mobile
Summary: What will Max do when there is another Fang? Will she be able to pick the right one, or will she fall for the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE FANG IS NEVER ENOUGH**

**Hey all. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm hoping it'll go well. I wrote this story for you guys, so try to enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Own Maximum ride? I don't even own a pencil.**

It was the greatest feeling in the world. Most people only dream about being able to fly- but this, this was definitely real. Max stared at the breath-taking scene before her, almost forgetting to keep her wings moving.

Just below her feet a sea of green rose and fell; the trees silent in their timeless beauty. The forest was so captivating, and the gentle breeze blowing at her golden hair added to the serenity of the moment.

Max closed her perfect hazel eyes and stretched her arms toward the cloudless night sky. Her wings froze, and for a moment she lay suspended, looking like an angel. Then she dropped. Air rushed past her, and she didn't dare to move- even her heart seemed to stop mid-beat.

The ground was quickly coming up to meet her when Max's eyes suddenly snapped open, and a split second later, so did her tawny wings. She was abruptly pulled backwards before hovering just inches above the smooth mirrored surface of a large dark lake. Max looked at the reflection and her flawless complexion stared back at her, as if confused.

It was a cool and cloudless night and the stars showed as shining beacons of light on the water's surface.

Here she could lose herself. Here, maybe for just a moment, she could forget about all her problems. Saving the world, looking after the flock- it was all behind her. She could just relax and let her mind float away.

A sudden noise came from above. Max looked up to see a black blur momentarily envelop several stars. She tensed, ready for an eraser attack.

She felt an abrupt pressure in her back, and before she could stop herself, she fell straight into the lake. Max resurfaced quickly and flicked her hair out of her face. Fang was hovering just above her, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, you are so going down" she said as she jumped out of the water and tackled Fang onto the bank. They fought for a while, before Max realized that she was straddling him. She blushed and quickly got off of him. Fang looked slightly disappointed.

They sat next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes, holding their knees and staring out over the lake. It had suddenly got a lot colder. Max shivered in her t-shirt and Fang pulled off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. **(A/N: chivalry is so NOT dead!!!)**

"So," Fang started. "How have you been holding up? Honestly?" He was looking at her with concern. He had been worried about her lately. She had so much to deal with. Saving the world is not always as easy as they make it seem in the movies.

"I'm fine. _Honestly_," She replied.

"Are you sure?" Fang said, keen for her not to elude him once again when he started this conversation. "You've been through so much, Max. Even leaders need someone to turn to when they're having difficulties. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. It's okay to let people in sometimes." This was more than Fang usually said in a week. Max could tell he was being deadly serious about this.

"I know you're concerned, Fang. But seriously, I'm doing okay in spite of things. I mean, you and the flock are basically what gets me though the day."

Fang smiled one of his rare smiles, and Max's heart pumped hard against her chest. "Of course I get you through the day. You love me thiiiisss much" he in a childish voice, stretching his arms out wide. Max punched him in the arm and they began laughing together.

**I've written more stuff… I just wanted to put one chapter up first to see if you liked it. The clone hasn't come into it yet, but he will in the next chapter. So REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! My second chapter is up. Hope you guys like it. I had fun writing it.**

"What's he doing?"

The two lab assistants stared through the window into the bleak room. The walls were painted a dull grey, the exact same colour as the carpet which spanned about four square metres.

Right in the centre of the room, a dark-haired, olive-skinned boy of around 14 glared back at them. He stood completely still. If the assistants didn't know better, they would've sworn he was a solid statue.

"He hasn't spoken a single word since I've been monitoring him. But his brain activity has been off the charts." The assistant indicated the complicated LCD screen the boy was hooked up to. It was whirring and beeping randomly whilst numbers flashed up onto the screen. "I think it's time we got him to talk."

The man in the white coat pressed down a button and began calmly talking into a speaker. "What is your name?"

There was a pause, and for a second the man didn't know if he had heard. He went to repeat the question, but then the boy spoke.

"Fang. But you probably already knew that didn't you? So why are you asking? Sometimes I feel like you lab coats have the brain span of a goldfish. It's a wonder how you people can create such flawless clones like myself. Nice job on the wings, by the way."

The Fang clone rolled back his shoulders and his jet black wings shot out behind him.

"We're not here for idle chatter, Fang. You were created for a purpose."

"Really?" drawled the Fang clone, now examining his outstretched hand, as if he had not seen it before. "And what might that be?"

"You know of Max- the flock?"

"Of course. What should I do, _Masters_?" He put an emphasis on the last word, patronizing them. "Do you want me to kill them? Burn them? Break their scrawny necks?" A smirk grew on his face, as if imagining each and every scenario in which he could kill the flock. He hated them. Despised them. And most of all- was jealous of them.

The flock had everything he had ever wanted- freedom and family. The only things he knew he could never attain, no matter what he did. He would always be a slave to these dim-witted scientists. He frowned down at the bracelet that had been permanently attached to his wrist. It was flashing a bright green colour every so often.

"No," said one of the scientists, cutting into his thoughts. "We have assigned you a somewhat harder task. If we wanted to kill them, we would've sent the erasers."

The Fang clone laughed aloud at this. "Good lot of use those dogs have done you in the past."

The man ignored him and continued talking. "We need a spy to get inside the flock. Find out what's in their minds. See what makes them tick. Do you understand?"

"You want me to infiltrate the flock?" he said, rubbing his hands together and thinking hard. "What should I do with the real Fang?"

"Dispose of him as you wish."

**GaspShockHorror Next chapter will be up soon... I swear.**


End file.
